La casa de la demencia
by Nesaki uchiha
Summary: Todos los bishonen de naruto quedan obligadamente encerrados en una casa con una fan del yaoi, lo malo es que ella no esta sola en su busqueda de Yaoi...[NaruXSasu][NaruXtodos][todosXtodos]
1. Default Chapter

Primero o.o grasias por leer este fic! n0n la otra vez no habia leido las reglas disculpen T.T, en verdad lo siento, ahora lo puse como mas detallado cosas explicando un poko o.o y menos guiones como puse la vez anterior o.o las que habian leido esto la vez pasada les aconsejo ke lo vuelvan a leer o.o es ke le puse muxas cosas nuevas! n0n y en el proximo capitulo pongo los review ke me dejaron! n0n

-Advertencia-  
este fic, es un fic sumamente estupido, que su grado de estupides no tiene limites! aqui puedo poner todo tipos de parejas! -- sobre todo yaoi 0 wueno creo que sera solo yaoi o.oU con algunas ecepciones .

-Aclaracion-  
los personajes de este fic o.o lamentablemente no son mios T.T son de kishi . wueno kishimoto-sama nnU, o.o

ahora basta de parloteos o.o aqui esta el fic! n0n

La casa de la demencia x3 (primera parte)

Era un dia muy tranquilo, por la mañana eran exactamente las 5:00 A.M.  
algo muy raro habia pasado kakashi-sensei habia sitado a naruto y a sasuke muy temprano y en una axtraña casa, naturalmente los dos se habian encontrado en esa casa tan extraña pero aun mas narutalmente kakashi no habia llegado.  
en vez de el llegaron personajes que ellos conocian pero no se los esperaban

"Por que razon kakashi nos sito aqui a todos nosotros!"- digo con una voz molesta el poseedor del kiuuby

sasuke-(pensando) mierda! yo crei que solo me habia sitado ami,queria que solo fuera un entrenamiento personal !por que rayos tengo que compartir ami kakashi con estos idiotas! de solo pensar en su cuerpo...

en unos minutos, todos los chounnis que hacian alli reunidos posaron su mirada en el uchiha con cual rostro se habia tornado color rojo tomate o.O con que se notaba que aquel decendiente del los uchihas estaba pensando en algo parecido como lo que dice el icha icha paradise...

"sasuke por que te esta sangrando la nariz?"- dijo el sotavento

"Jajajaja! jamas crei ver esto! tengo que tomar fotografias! mejor aun grabarlo en una camara de video¿oye por sierto en quien estavas pensando sasuke-kuuuunnn? xDDD"- volvio a hablar el chico zorro

sasuke-en nada que te interese bakka! ahora pasame esa camara de video!

De pronto rock lee intentando defender a sasuke se puso en una pose un tanto rara 0 mientras decia...

"no lo molestes naruto, simplemente esta disfrutando del amor de la juventud como diria Gai-sensei si estuviera aqui!"

de los arbusto se empezaron a escuchar ruidos raros, y se notaban unos lloriqueos, y un poco de risa lo que asusto a los chicos cuando algien salio de los abusto...

"estoy aqui Lee! tus palabras fueron conmovedoras!"- (adivinen quien es xD) El que habia salido de los arbusto era nada menos que el maestro mas querido de toda konoha (esa ni yo me la creo -.- sensei mas querido es kakashi! --)

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"  
"Gai-sensei"  
"Lee"  
"Gai-sensei"  
"Lee"

Como maestro y alumno empezaron a llorar de alegria mientras corrian por un campo de flores de todo tipo de colores y cuando se juntaban se abrazaban...

"de donde salio ese campo de flores o.O"- dijieron en unizono sasuke y naruto

"que ecena mas patetica, por que me toco este grupo de payasos!"- iso lindo (nñ) comentario el desendiente de los hyuuha

"ps... yo preferiria estar con ellos que con un maestro que nunca llega temprano, y un compañero que tiene un peidado de cacatua (notas: y eso esta comprobado xD)"- volvio a hablar el chico zorro mientras, segia con su tipica sonrisa

mientras el uchiha se veia algo molesto por aquel comentario dicho anteriormente por el uzumaki quien estava sonriendo con una sonrisa ganadora del premio novel a la sonrisa del mes (ndla: eso existe? o.OU)

"pero por lo menos tengo el peinado mas sexy de toda kohoha!"- le respondio orgulloso el uchiha

"pero sige siendo de cacatua! xDDD"

"ya callate bakka!"

Mientras Los bishonen sasuke y naruto peleaban, los demas veian con cara de "no los conocemos jamas fuimos compañeros, nunca le dimos un regalo de cumpleaños a naruto, y no sabemos nada de un tal sasuke"

"que problematicos..."- dijo el chico mas problematico de toda konoha shiii! shikamaru

"cuando llegaste shikamaru!"- dejo de pelear el kyubi para poder hablar mas traquilo con shikamaru

"recien... bueno en realidad hace mucho solo estaba viendo su linda pelea"

"que no te habias dado cuenta naruto?"- dijo el sensei mas sexy de toda konoha

"kakashi-sensei!"- chillo como niña sasuke xD

"hola sasuke! como as estado?"- dijo muy traquilamente kakashi

Pues todos los alli presente comenzaron a conversar muy traquilamente, empezaron a ver las cosas importantes de la vida como por ejemplo entre Shikamaru y Sasuke comenzaron a conversar de que por que las mujeres son tan problematicas, lee estava entrenando con su maestro, naruto estava intentado decirle a kakashi que sasuke lo amaba aunque kakashi, no le hacia ni una pisca de caso por que como ya se sabe nadie puede lograr molestar a kakashi mientras lee el icha icha paradise, naruto iso varios intentos de desconcentrarlo inclusive le tiro varias piedras a la cabeza pero no le isieron absolutamente nada...

"este tiene la cabeza la cabeza mas duro que yo"- dijo en voz baja naruto

"en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo naruto- le respondio shikamaru

"por fin algien esta de acuerdo! -- ...OYE! ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY UN CABEZA DURA! O.Ó-

hasta que tu dura cabeza tradujo la pablabra bakka"-dijo el uchiha

"no estoy hablando contigo Sas...UKE! o.ó"  
"ya basta! de tanta estupides¿para que rayos nos sitaron aqui?"- rompio la estupides neji

"yo nos los site... ustedes me sitaron!"- respondio kakashi

"yo tampoco los site! aunque ami nisiquiera me sitaron, simplemente estaba dando unas vueltas a konoha, como hago todas las mañana, cuando oi mucho escandolo y los encontre"- respondio igual Gai

"entonces para que rayos estamos aqui! yo deveria estar en un entrenamiento personal con...ka... jejeje con mi juego de video que se llama "ka" ."- intento dicimular sasuke

"esa ni yo me la creo sasuke el juego no se llama "ka" se llama "ko""- intento parecer sabio naruto

"seeeee ..U"- sasuke le sigio la corriente

"no...naruto ese es el "Ro"- dijo shikamaru

"nadie me a respondido por que estamos aqui!"- volvio a chillar neji

de pronto de la nada encima de una casa se vio una sombra que reia, con aires de superioridad, mientras veia como los bishonen estavan intentado decifrar de donde venia esa voz...y se veia que traia una red donde portaba algunas cosas

"yo les dire a respuesta!"- dijo una voz femenina

". . ¿de donde vino esa voz?"- dijo naruto

"vino desde los arbustos!"- dijo sasuke

Todos los alli presentes espezaron a hacercarse mas i mas hasta los dichozos arbusto de rosas color alcoiris, ke tenian figuritas de baney o.O

"haaaaaa! el horror! °0°"- dijo naruto

"muerte a barney"- dijo neji

"quien sera el valiente que atravesara eso arbustos con figuritas de barney?"- pregunto gai

"yo ire a ver!"- dijo lee

Lee reunio valor para pasar por figuritas del ser mas odiado de toda konoha, la tierra, el mundo, el universo, el espacio, el mas alla, justo cuando ya estava saciado de valor empezo a hacercarse lentamente a los arbustos cuando...

"no es necesario! por que no estoy en los arbustos! estoy detraste de ustedes idiotas!"- dijo una voz que parecia ser de kiba

"Guau,Guau!"

"si, akamaru, ami tampoco me gusta estar en esta red T.T"- empezo a chillar kiba

"kiba¿que haces hay?no te molesta estar en esa red"- dijo inocentemente naruto

"no naruto no me molesta u.ú estoy tomando mis merecidad vacaciones en una bonita red muy comoda" dijo sarcasticamente kiba

naruto no le iso caso a ese comentario, todos estavan viendo aquella red con tanta oscuridad solo se podia ver adentro de la red a kiba y a akamaru quienes estavan consolandose uno a otro y maldiciendo a quien le hablaba, hasta que shikamaru pudo notar algo mas en esa red...

"¿y desde cuando tienes el pelo rojo?"- pregunto shikamaru

"ese no soy yo! ese Gaara! esta desmayado o.O"

"Gaara¿y quien les iso eso?"-preguntaron todos

"gaara! O.O cuando despierte le preguntare con que cosa se tiña el pelo, es que le queda muy bonito! nn siempre me e preguntado como me veria con el cabello rojo o.o"- dijo inocentemente naruto

"calla naruto ..U no es el momento de hablar de cosas para cambiar el color del cabello -.-" -lo interrumpio sasuke

"i quien les iso esto?"- pregunto neji

"ps... yo!"

"y quien eres tu? .."- preguntaron todos en unizono

"la que vive en esa casa!" dijo la chica apuntando a una caza

"dinos tu nombre! idiota!"- reclamo sasuke

"no me digas idiota! T.T soy Nesaki Hikami! la dueña de esa casa y quien los sito a todos ustedes! ahora dentren a esa casa!sexy-no jutsu!"- repondio nesaki

La chica habia echo el sexy- no- jutsu pero lo raro es que a solo uno se desmayo, todos los demas veian con cara semi-roja, por que cada uno guarda un oculto secreto,( que en este capitulo no se revelara nn), bueno todos se quedaron mirandose unos a otros, esperando a que algien rompiera el hielo del silencio

"por que rayos shikamaru es el unico que se desmayo con el sexy-no-jutsu! o.Ó ¿y utedes que? o acaso son Ga...y...sss"

"esta vien entraremos! a esa casucha x3"- no hablaron mas del tema y los bishonen entraron a la casa

-Adentro de la casa-

La casa era como una casa comun y corriente con un toque japones con una mesa de vidrio y muchos cuadros de paisajes muy lindos, habia una pc junto a la puerta de la cocina, en la cocina no habia comida y en un balde muy grande era donde se guardaba el agua, habia 5 habitaciones cada una con una cama grande, y muxas flores y plantas medicinales en total una casa comun y corriente

"por que cierras con llave?"- dijo naruto

"simplemente es para que ustedes no se vallan n.n"- repondio nesaki

"por que cierras las ventanas?"-pregunto sasuke

"por que dentran muchos bichos por las ventanas... o.Ó"- repondio de nuevo nesaki

"¿y quien es el tipo que se esconde dentras de ti?"- pregunto neji

"mi complice! o.ó"

Todos se hacercacon muy curiosos para ver quien rayos era su complice, y ver a la otra loka quien los habia encerrado en esa casucha... pero ninguno se imagino que la loka complice seria...

"es hinata!"- grito naruto

"¿hinata tu fuiste? por keeeeee! el horroooooooorrrr!"- empezo a chillar kiba, mientras se golpeaba contra la pared ". le da un golpe a kiba callate! no ves que despertaras a gaara! y se ve tan lindo durmiento! ."- nadie se esperaba pero el que dijo esas sabia palabras era shikamaru

"ok o.o no preguntaremos por eso..."- dijieron en unizono todos

"yo si¿shikamaru? desde cuando estas enamorado de gaara? dejaste a ino?"- pregunto nesaki

"ya callate! que problematica... !oye yo nunca estuve con ino! o.ó"- replico shikamaru "si, claro u.u (notas: noten el sarcasmo"  
"pero responde shika !te gusta gaara!"- dijo con sonrisa pilla naruto

"no respondere a eso..."

Todos empezaron a sacar sus propias conclusiones, unos decian que no era gay otros decian que si, pero nadie tomaba en cuenta al pobre shikamaru quien estava rojo como tomate por que naruto sacaba muchas conclusiones demaciado pervertidas...

sasuke y naruto en una esquina  
"se nota que le gusta xD tal vez o.o ellos tuvieron algo..."-dijo naruto

"pero si gaara igual es bonito, no los culpo..."- dijo sasuke

"¿quee? sasuke tu igual?"- todos los bishones chismosos hablaron de nuevo en unizono

"yo no ."

"pero yo todavia no e comensado con la entrevista! o.ó"- replico nesaki

"pues comienza!"- dijo neji

"wueno o.o muhahahahaha xDDD"- empezo a reir como loka

Todos los demas se le quedaron mirando con cara de "esa no tiene remedio, sera mejor que salgamos de aqui cuanto antes antes de que pase algo mas pervertido por su inocente cabesita"

"..U"

"nesaki-san¿por que no sito a ninguna chica?"- dijo lee

"esta hinata! o.ó y yo! . ¿que acaso no somos chicas? T.T"- replico nesaki

"no lo paresen"- dijo sasuke muy traquilo "sip, sasuke tiene algo de razon o.o !aunke es viniendo de un tipo que no se figaria en una chica aunke la chica estuviera apunto de caer en un presipisio vestida en bikini sosteniendo un pudin, mientras cantan harumonia en ingles ---"- empezo a soñar naruto

Todos empezaron a mirar a naruto, mientrar el estava como poseido, con los ojos formados como estrella mientras decia "nena, sije cantando"-

"que malos son T.T y yo que me esforze tanto escribiendo esas cartas! TOT para sitarlos! T.T"- empezo a chillar nesaki

"y para que nos sitaste?"- pregunto neji

"!diles tu hinata!"

"la... señorita nesaki l...los sito aqui...po...por que..."

Hinata no pudo terminar la palabras que iva a decir por que fue interrumpida por nesaki

"por que! queria reunir a los bishis! 0 y pues o.o creo que algunos se colaron! o.Ó"

"diga quienes son! para que sean echados de la casa!"-dijo gai

"lo siento T.T pero eres tu Gai! mmm... . no se si Lee ."-dijo nasaki

"usted no puede echar a mi maestro!"- empezo a chillar lee

"lo siento lee, te aseguro que esto te dolera mas ati que ami"- dijo nesaki "ha! y no se les ocurra destruir la casa"

"¿por ke?"

De pronto el silencio invadio la casa todos esperaban que la chica dijiera algo, pero ella se quedo callada hasta que hinata se atrevio a confersar la verdad sobre esa casa comun y corriente...

"es robada u.u"

"hinata! no les digas! u.ú wueno o.o ya les digiste T.T !oigan pero ya comencemos con la entrevista! o.Ó"

"¿entrevista? o.O"- dijieron todos

"yo soy el protagonista! 0 obvio que necesito una entrevista! o"-dijo orgulloso naruto

todos se miraban entre si y naruto empezaba a correr por toda la casa muy feliz por que esta era la primera entrevista que tenia en su vida, y para el era algo muy emocionante...

"wueno o.o como este es el primer capitulos! 'O' y no tenemos reviews . tendre que inventar las preguntas TOT !chicas, chicos . manden reviews! con sus preguntas! los bishis las contestaran! a las buenas o a las malas! o.Ó"

"presiento que sera a las ma...malas"- dijo hinata

"yo quiero hacer la primera pregunta! n0n"-dijo naruto

"el! yo keria hacer la primera pregunta! o.Ó"-replico kiba

"xP pero yo la voy a hacer:P" dijo naruto

"guau,guau,guau!"

akamaru comenzo a hablar todos lo miraban con mucha curiosidad despues miraron a kiba por que el es el unico que entiendo que raoys habla akamaru, pero resulto que ser algo algo muyyyyy largo, mas o menos duro 1:40 minutos, todos estavan ucupados en otras cosas aunque cuando termino solo kiba y shikamaru pusieron atencion al dircurso de akamaru

"que bello discurso akamaru! T.T"dijo kiba "muy conmovedor! T.T"-dijo shikamaru

"Jake matte"-dijo sasuke, que estava jugando ajedres con naruto "isiste trampa¿que ya termino ese discurso?"-dijo naruto "ya! la primera pregunta! es ¿desde cuando hablas el idioma de los perros shikamaru?"-dijo naruto

"esa tonta pregunta! hubiera preguntado¿lee no te molesta que te haya tocado Gai? (notas: solo cambien la Ga"i" por la "y" x3)"-replico kiba "que me haya tocado gai? o.o pues claro que !no!"-respondio lee "es que de cierta forma todos tenemos a un gai en nuestro equipo xD"-emepzo a reirse naruto "¿un gai? .."-dijo curiosa hinata

"mmm...di, un ejemplo de gai"-dijo igual de curioso neji

"ja! ahora hasta neji esta de curioso!" xD aver...mmm... de mi equipo es sasuke"-dijo con una sonrisa naruto

Sasuke le costo un poko traducir ese insulto...

"callate! idiota!"-dijo sasuke

"la vez pasada yo vi... muy tiernito a iruka mientras hablaba con naruto"-dijo kakashi

" que esta insinuando kakashi-sensei!"-dijo naruto

"digan parejas de la misma edad!"-dijo shikamaru

de pronto de la ventana se empezaron a oir voces femeninas que como las cortinas estaban cerradas, solo se escuchaban sus voces que solo decian...

"sasukeXnaruto!"

"quien dijo eso!"-dijieron en unizono todos "algie...algien !esta en la ventana!"-dice hinata "aver! quien es el tonto que digo eso!"-replico sasuke

de pronto se empieza a oir muchas voces femeninas viniendo de las ventana, los bishonen habren las corritinas y ven una chorradera de niñas que estaban con carteles de narutoXsasuke, y algunas carpas de acampar que se habian puesto frente a la casa, en cuanto supieron que los bishonen de naruto estavan en esa casa

"no somos tontas! simplemente somos las fan del sasuXnaru!"-dijo una chica "abajo el sasuXsaku! viva el sasuXnaru!"-dijo otra chica "muerte! a la idiota megasuperultramil estupida de sakura!"-dijo la chica numero 3 .  
"no, nos contradigan !o seran castigados por las fan del sasuXnaru!"-la numero 4 -  
"igual todo tipo de yaoi de naruto! nadie se meta con nosotras!"- esta resulto ser la 5 o.O "alianzas unidas jamas seran vencidas! x3"-hablaron todas al mismo tiempo

"u.ú por que siempre me enparejan con sasuke! o.Ó por que no me emparejan por lo menos con alguna mujer de curvas! con grandes pechos! ------"- de nuevo naruto parecia poseido mientras decia "canta nena, canta"

"idiota le pega con pollo de goma"-le pego nesaki "auch! "  
"te lo merecias! nadie te emparejara con ninguna mujer! o.ó"-dijo la chica 1 "conformate con el desgraciado y vendido de sasuke! 0"-dijo la 2 "no les digas vendido! o.ó el es sexy! 0"- ahora hablo la 3 o.O " es un tonto vendido, imbecil! pero sexy el niño! ---"

Todos los bishones se quedaron mirando con cara de estas estan mas loka que no se que...

"que problematicas u0u"-dijo shikamaru "yo conosco a otra pareja yaoi en naruto!" hablo algien desconocido

Todos los bishonen empezaron a verse entre si, mientras intentaban descubrir quien habia dicho eso...

"quien dijo eso! °---°"- dijo naruto "dentras de nosotros! °0°"- ahora hablo sasuke

Continuara ------------------------------------------------

grasias!  
por leer completo este es absurdo fic o.o shi u.u es algo exagerado xD pero ojala que leean el siguiente capitulo! n0n dejen rewies! con las preguntas que les gustaria hacerles a los personajes de naruto! n0n por que seguramente ami se me acaban la imaginacion para los sigientes capitulos u.uU T-T todavia tengo dudas, si es que este capitulo esta segun las reglas . 


	2. Los pillamos! xD

Primero o.o grasias por leer este fic! n0n la otra vez no habia leido las reglas disculpen T.T, en verdad lo siento, ahora lo puse como mas detallado cosas explicando un poko o.o y menos guiones como puse la vez anterior o.o las que habian leido esto la vez pasada les aconsejo ke lo vuelvan a leer o.o es ke le puse muxas cosas nuevas! n0n

-Advertencia-  
este fic, es un fic sumamente estupido, que su grado de estupides no tiene limites! aqui puedo poner todo tipos de parejas! sobre todo yaoi 0 wueno creo que sera solo yaoi o.oU con algunas ecepciones .

-Aclaracion-  
los personajes de este fic o.o lamentablemente no son mios T.T son de kishi . wueno kishimoto-sama nnU, o.o

ahora basta de parloteos o.o aqui esta el fic! n0n

La casa de la demencia x3 (segunda parte)

"sieeee, soy yo gaara"

Todos miraron sin sorpresa, pero con caras de impaciencia esperando que gaara dijiera la siguiente pareja yaoi de naruto, aunque gaara mientras estava metido un la red, muy enojado por sierto, pero sabiendo guardar la calma...

"mmmm...!dinos la pareja yaoi! ya me estoy aburriendo de esperar u.ú"-dijo neji

todos con caras de sorprendidos bueno si, habian visto a neji enojado pero nunca enojado por algo como el yaoi, la mayoria comenzo a pensar que neji era un super-mega-ultra-fanatico- del-yaoi... aunque gaara seguia sin decir nada

"no diras nada... gaara?"- pregunto hinata "es que menti T.T"  
"en que mentiste?"-pregunto sasuke "no conosco ninguna pareja" "lastima u.ú INNER NEJI: mierda! que coño te as creido mintiendole al gran neji hyuuga! si, no fueras tan sexy como eres te juro que te mataria a codasos, por mentir en algo como el yaoi!- dijo enojado el inner neji (notas de la autora¿si sakura puede tener un inner, por ke neji no? xD)

De pronto se empiezan a oir risas, y paso muy rapidos igual se oia como las puertar repumbaban contra la pared, nesaki venia muy alegre corriendo por la casa con unas cartas en la mano...

"llego Review! hay que contestarlos"

Todos se pusieron felices y curiosos otros ya se habian puesto a pensar que rayos dirian, aunque todos concluian que no eran de los tipo rewiew de gente inocente

-y?-dijo naruto -y que?- pregunto nesaki -que dicen los rewiew-  
-nada que te interese- dijo nesaki

Como la mayoria se lo esperaba todos los bishonen se avalanzaron sobre ella intentando quitarles los rewiew... pero magicamente esas cartas desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer en las manos de la pequeña hinata, como nadie ecepto neji queria acerle daño a hinata ,nadie se avalanzo sobre ella, y a neji lo amarraron a una silla para que no se avalanzara

"leelos tu hinata"- dijo alegre naruto "e... si naruto-k..kun"  
"esta biem u.ú leelos hinata"- dijo nesaki

"la primera pregunta... va dirijida a naruto-kun, es..."

De pronto su voz se paro cuando comenzo a leer la carta, y sus mejillas se tornaron color rojo fuerte, jamas se imagino que una carta podiera decir eso...

"sera mejor que yo la lea! yo no conosco el sentido de la verguenza"-dijo nesaki "claro por que eres una sinverguenza- dijo sasuke

"5comentarios u.ú, wueno la primera pregunta la manda Zerohuey y dice, Oh, que fic. mÃ¡s extraÃ±o jajaja, pero causa gracia. Hum, bueno, yo tengo una pregunta para Naruto: Naruto, es verdad que si te gusta Sasuke ? cierto que si?  
porque hasta lloraste por el cuando se iba de Konoha. ahora una pregunta para Sasuke: Sasuke, ya todos sabemos que eres gay y sexy,  
pero quien es tu verdadero amor? cierto que Naruto? Por algo lo quieres matar,  
porque matar a un ser querido (digamos amado) te harÃ¡ mÃ¡s fuerte y bla bla,  
excusas (sin dolor no te haces feliz), la cosa es que lo amas cierto?  
y por ultimo una duda con Shikamaru: Shika, por quÃ© nunca entiendes a las mujeres y no parece gustarte ninguna? acaso eres... gay? (si, si) Bueno aunque quizas te guste Temari, pero minimo eres bisex cierto?  
ya, es todo XD perdon por la idiotez jaja, adiÃ³s."

Todas las miradas se posaron a naruto siendo que la primera pregunta va dirijida a el,

"pues... pues...pues..."

Haci siguio durante un largo rato, se notava que no se atrevia a decir nada...

"te gusta o no?- dijo shikamaru "pues"  
"dilooooooooooooo!"dijieron todos menos kakashi en unizono

"si, me gusta! ya listo contentos! o.Ó- grito naruto

Ahora todas las mirada se ivan posadas al uchiha, aver cual era su reaccion, pues su rostro se volvio a tornar de un color rojo fuerte mientras su ojos parecian que se querian salir de su rostro con la impresion que tenia... el no iso nada simplemente hagacho la cabeza, y se sento en un rincon

"eso jue raro"-dijo nesaki "shi"- dijo hinata

Naruto ya no se atrevia a mirarle la cara a nadie, ya habia confesado que era gay, y tenia miedo de como los demas lo tratarian aunque el ya estava acostumbrado por que las demas personas ya lo travan mal por tener al kyuuby, solo le interaba lo que sasuke diria

"kiten esas caras largas! T.T wueno segire la siguiente pregunta el para sasuke o.O" dijo animada nesaki ¿quien es tu verdadera amor sasuke? .. "

"creo que es mal momento para una pregunta asi¿no?"-dijo kakashi

"nadie, yo no me enamorare nunca primero matare a itachi"

"ta wueno o.o sera mejor no hacer enojar al uchiha- dijo kiba

"la siguiente pregunta es para shikamaru-kunnnn¿por que nunca entiendes a las mujeres¿por que no te gusta ninguna¿eres gay? xD"- dijo alegre nesaki

"pues... no las entiendo por que son problematicas se quejan por todo, y siempre estan quejandose, son fastidiosas .pensarian lo mismo que yo si tuvieran que estar en el mismo equipo que ino"

"Callate shikamaru! ya veras cual salgas de esa casa! te dare algo que nunca olvidaras por decirme fastidiosa!-

Todos miraron por la ventana para ver quien habia dicho esas palabras era nada mas y nada menos que Ino Yamanaka quien estava afuera junto a las fan del yaoi escuchando todo por radio trasmisora

"O.O ino ¿eres fan del yaoi?"

"sip¿algun problemas con eso shika? o.ó"  
"nah! ."

"shikamaru todavia no as contestado todas las preguntas ¿por que no te gusta ninguna eres gay?" dijo neji

"nah! soy bix -o- gay suena muy feo o.O mejor di, persona con mente abierta a todos tipo de gusto ." dijo shika

Bueno algunas fan se desepcieran aunque todavia tenian algunas esperanzas de juntar a shikamaru con un chico siendo que era bix uno no tiene que perder la oportunidad

"grax por tu rewiew Zerohuey! el siguiente rewies es de yurira y le pregunta a kakashi ¿por que nunca te kitas la mascara¿igual la isas para bañarte?

Kakashi, muy tranquilo se paro de la silla donde estava leyendo el icha icha paradise, y contesto traquilamente "nunca me quito la mascara"

"y creanle o.o la usa para bañarse, ir a la playa, salir de campinc, para todo la usa y nunca la lava xOx" -dijo de nuevo el alegre naruto, quien no le interesaba los que los demas pensaran de su amor por sasuke

"grax por tu rewiew yurira! es siguien rewiew es de maca-chan15! y la primera pregunta es para mi TOT shiii! algien que aprecia a la creadora! T.T ke lindo dia! TOT y pregunta "wo por curiosidad eres del foro DZ? xD"... y si es asi cual es tu nick? xD me gusto! ojala q haya lemon xD y mucho pero mucho yaoi O... y m... bueno una pregunta podria ser q le pregunten a sasuke pu q no se fija en ninguna mujer.  
o algo asi! xD bueno continualo onegai! y actualiza luego ! pos eso adios!"

"que sasuke responda primero"-dijo neji

"esta bien"-dice sasuke

"pues responde que no tengo tu tiempo!"-dijo nesaki

"pues no me fijo en un ninguna chica por que..."

"eres gay"-dijo nesaki

"no o.ó, soy bix! uu"-

desde afuera de la casa se oye a un chica gritanto de felicidad...

"siiiiii! tengo oportunidad"- dice Ino

"calla ino! o.ó sasuke se kedara con naruto o con cualquier chico"- dce la chica numero 1

"esta biem T.T todo sea por el yaoi"- dice ino

adentro de la casa

"siguiente review!"- dice naruto

Guety:

jejejejejejejeje, bueno, es bastante divertido, eso no lo niego!Yo le preguntaría a Kakashi por qué lleva la cara tapada, y supongo q tb les preguntaría a él y a Shikamaru cómo logran que se les mantenga el pelo (porque nunca en la vida he visto un pelo tan tieso como la coleta de Shika(exceptuando a los personajes de Dragon Ball)). Bueno, ya puestos le preguntaría a Shika si hay un motivo especial para que lleve camisetas y medias de rejilla o es simplemente porque así va más fashion. De momento no s e me ocurren mas preguntas, me las ire pensando

"bueno yo ya respondi esa pregunta, nunca me quito la mascara! nn- dijo alegre kakashi

"esta biem siguiente pregunta- dice shikamaru

"es para usted... joven.. shika..maru"-dijo hinata

"por ke tienes el pelo tan tieso shika? o.O"-pregunta naruto

"ps... simplemente uso el fijador que me presto kakashi !Muy bueno por sierto, me lo dio cuando tenia 5 años y mi pelo quedo totalmente parado, inclusive ya parese vidrio hasta se rompe o.O"- dijo shika

"algun dia te lo romperemos nn, pero ahora sigiente review- dice kiba

"no seas mal educado! o.ó grasias guety por el review! n0n, lastima que shika, es shika T.T xD mañana segiremos contestando review"- dice nesaki

"ahora a dor...dormir ¿no?...señorita nesaki?-dice hinata

"sip"

"calabaza, calabaza cada uno pa su casa!"- dijo alegre naruto

"nuuuu ustedes se quedaran hasta que el dueño reclamen esta casa o.ó ahora vallan a sus habitaciones! n0n-

Pasaron muchos minutos, cada pelea por cualquier cosa y discusiones, y mas peleas ¿les mencione que hubieron peleas, hasta que despues de mucho tiempo cada ninja decidio donde dormiria por que para ser sincera en cada pieza solo habia 1 cada... y haci quedaron las parejas

-pieza 1 -Kakashi -Gaara -Lee

-pieza 2 -shikamaru -neji -Kiba

-pieza3 -naruto -sasuke

bueno nadie esta conforme por como habia quedado la lista de piezas, por ke nadie se llevava bien con su compañero /s, haci que todos empezaron a reclamar...

"por que ami me toco con esos?- replico reprico shikamaru "no me culpes! fue ino quien me obligo a poner las parejas asi! T.T es mala! TOT y da miedo ."- dijo nesaki

"bueno nno hay nada que hacer! nn sera mejor que nos vallamos a dormir!"-dijo con un tono alegre naruto

Bueno correccion todos mens naruto estaban enojados con como habian quedado las parejas, como siempre cada uno tenian sus propios problemas siendo que en cada pieza solo habia una cama grande y algunos habian decidido dormir en el piso, aunque no pudieron siendo que el piso habian hormigas o.oU pero igual todos al final se durmieron eran exactamente las 4:30 A.m y una de las piezas no estaba tan tranquila

"ah! naruto deja de ponerte en mi lado de la cama!"

"como que tu lado de la cama! ese es mi lado"

"Ja! como quieras entonces sera mejor que me valla"

"y donde iras sasuke?"-pregunto curioso naruto

"que te importa..."- dijo sadicamente sasuke

Pues sasuke sin hacer ruido se levando de la cama y camino por la sala, naruto lo venia sigiendo mientras sasuke se quitaba su pijama con simbolos de ¿uchiha? sip, uchihas se pudo notar un leve sonrojo en la cara de naruto, despues de cambiarse ropa sasuke tomo sus cosas oara irse de la casa...

"¿te vas?"-pregunto naruto "y tu ke crees dobe?"- le respondio sasuke "pero..."

De pronto naruto se agarro fuertemente del brazo de sasuke inclusive que a sasuke le llegava a doler mucho por lo fuerte que lo asujetaba

"sueltame idiota!"-dijo sadico sasuke

"No! no quiero que me dejes solo... !es decir que me dejes con estos idiotas! tu eres mi mejor amigo en esta casa!"- respondio naruto agarrandose aun mas fuerte del brazo de sasuke

"eh...pues...t..tu !sueltame!"

Mientras naruto y sasuke segian en la sala con su discucion y los demas segian durmiendo, (ndla: incleible ke nadie se derpertara ¿no? xD) ellos segian peleando que llegaron a romper la mesa y a desordenar todo, pero aun asi naruto no se despegaba del brazo de sasuke despues de un largo sasuke se veia canzado observo el desastre que habian dejado en aquella sala, tomo un ultimo sorbo de aire y usaria su ultimo grado de fuerza para poder librarze de naruto pero el intento fue fallido por que al final los dos quedadoron en el sillon en una posicion algo comprometedora por que sus bocas quedaron demaciado cerca y naruto tenia su mano en cierta parte de sasuke...

"¿oigan que se supone que estan haciendo? OO"- pregunto kiba

"yaoi!"- dijieron nesaki, neji xD, y todas las fan del yaoi que isieron tira la puerta para poder ver mejor esa pose tan comprometedora

"wiiii! fotitos yaoi"- dijo la chica1 "esto vale oro! sige sacando mas fotos!"-dijo la chica2

"yujuuuuu! sasuke acorralaste muy biem a naruto!"- dijo la numero 3

"¿acorralar?"- pregunto sasuke

Sin darse cuenta naruto por tener su mano en ya saben en que parte de sasuke, sufrio un desmayo por emoragia nasal...

"que! T.T a maldito naruto . yo keria a sasuke primero! TOT"-chillo gaara

"ah! hay sasuke para todos no se preocupen nn"- intento animarlo kakashi

"me siento como un objeto xOx"- dijo sasuke

"Pues eso te pasa por ser un sex- simbol! xD"dijo ?

"Itachi-chan!"- gritaron todas las fan del yaoi que estaban afuera y algunas adentro o.O

"Hola! nn"- dijo alegre itachi

Grax! de nuevo por leer el fic! nn sip . es algo tonto el fic xD pero es hasta ke grado puede llegar mi ocio

dejen review! 0 


	3. ya llego itachi y esta para kedarse!

wiiii! e resivido rewiew ---! shiii! n0n wueno a chantaje e decidido continuarle! nn Advertencia: este fic tiene enormes grados de estupides, si lo lees sera bajo tu propio riesgo...ah! shi, igual los personajes lamentablemente no son mios es de kishimoto-sensei (por ke si fueran mios ya esa serie seria puro y simple lemon 0) ahora el fic! n-n

-----------------------------

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la llegada de itachi, por que segun la mayoria estava en una mision Secreta con kisame y el resto del akatsuki de pronto de un silencio de miedo algien o devo decir algunas se atrevieron a romper el hielo, por que sus fan no pudieron resistir mas a adorar a su idolo...

"Itachi-chan"- dijieron unas chicas

"Y ati quien te invito? ¬¬"dijo sasuke que segia en su linda posicion con naruto

"eh... fue hinata! pero creo que no llege en el momento adecuado!pero bueno! hagan como si no estuviera aqui sigan en lo suyo tu y naruto!"-dijo inocentemente itachi mietras se sentava junto al resto de los espectadores

Todos miraban atentamente como sasuke se sonrojaba mas y mas, se veia que querian algo mas que un inocente besito entre Naruto y Sasuke, bueno como dije todas las miradas ivan dirigidas hacia el uchiha por que el chico zorro se habia desmayado por tener la mano en cierta parte de sasuke (nt: sip, piensen mal por que es esa xD)

"¿y haran algo?"- pregunto shikamaru

"callate! no ves que sasuke ya se esta calentando! ¬¬"- dijo gaara

"tenemos la oportunidad de ver lemon en vivo! este es uno de los dias mas felices de mi vida"- dijo neji muy alegre

"hinata apurate con las palomitas! no vez que el lemon pronto comenzara y algien no puede ver lemon sin palomitas!"- dijo kiba

"si... kiba"- dijo hinata

"y esa camara de video sirve?" dijo itachi

"pues claro! ya la probe cuando shikamaru iso "eso" con kiba"- dijo neji algo impasiente

"oigan yo nunka ise nada kiba! simplemente somos amigos!"- dijo enojado shikamaru

"si, si lo que sea¿y ahas algo sasuke o solo te kedaras hay?" dijo gaara

Algo ya mas molesto quiero decir furioso estaba sasuke por todos los pervertidos alli presentes, rapidamente para avitar pasar mas verguenza se levanto de donde estava y empezo a respirar rapidamente, se veia que todos estaban decepcionados por que todos queian que pasara algo mas pero lamentablemente no paso nada

"buuuu"- dijo triste neji

"wueno, hermanito no te culpo todavia no estas listo para hacer "eso"- dijo itachi algo desanimado

"ke por ke! sasuke malvado keriamos lemon!- dijieron las fan del yaoi ke algunas se echaron a llorar

"maten a la creadora!- dijo neji

"siiii! matenla por dejarnos sin lemon"- dijieron las fan

"O.Ou ahhh! si habra lemon mas a adelante no se preokupen O.OU"- dijo nesaki

" aja! mas te vale!"- dijo la fan del yaoi "si!" dijo la numero 1

"ya wueno... s..sera mejor ke contestemos los rewies ¿no? se.. señorita"- dijo la inocente hinata

"esta biem," u.úU"

"ahora yo dire los review! o.ó" dijo ino ke se metio a la casa de agregada

"ah! que problematicas son las fan del yaoi"- dijo shikamaru

"wueno este review lo manda Katia Kao san - Kaoli Kawen" dijo nesaki

"oye se supone ke yo diria los review! o.ó"-dijo ino

"esta biem pero solo en este capitulo T.T"

"bueno aki esta el rewiew! -dijo ino

xD ajajaja... ah, ke fic tan raro...

ya me imagino a varias escritoras de yaoi de ahí XD... (conmigo incluida :rolleyes:) con pancartas y todo afuera de la casa... ajajajaj... sie...

Espero que en este fic haya GaaraNaru - con un Sasuke celoso... jejeje... y con un Neji celoso también-

Ehm... ¿podemos hacer preguntas a los personajes? - sie¡ yo quiero hacer unaa... aver... ehm...

aiee... no se me ocurre ninguna ahorita...

Gaara¿besarías a algún chico de la casa¿prefieres a Sasuke o a Naruto¿Tendrías "lemmon" con ellos dos y Neji de agregado?

Sasuke¿harías streptease para Kakashi¿o tal vez para Naruto¿Tendrías "lemmon" con Naruto, Gaara y Neji?

Kiba¿quién te gusta más Shino o Naruto?

Neji¿te gusta Naruto¿Tendrías "lemmon" con él junto con Sasuke y Gaara?

Naruto¿Dejarías que todos fueran tu "seme" ó tu el "uke" de todos¿(La misma pregunta que a Sasuke, Gaara y Neji) si... ?

Ahem... bueno... y eso jejejejej- espero que continues pronto el fic .. n.n...que te la pases chido¡

Saludines y besines¡ Continua prontoo, chikilla¡

Todos atentamente veian a ino que leyo despacio el rewiw para despues leerlo fuertemente..

"bueno segun lo que dice aqui quiere un gaaraXnaruto! --"- dijo neji

"o.o ¿yo y gaara? O/O"-dijo naruto

"ps... nu se la idea suena tentadora o/O"-dijo gaara sonrojado

"oigan! por que el y naruto! y io donde quedo? T.T- pregunta itachi

"u/ú idiotas!"-dice sasuke

"una tarea cumplida! 0 sasuke esta celoso! xD"- dice kiba

"oye yo no estoy celoso!"

"es normal sasuke, eso susede cuando quieres mucho a algien"- dice kakashi muy sabiamente

"pero..pero.. ya sera mejor que sigan u/ú" dice sasuke

"bueno la primera pregunta es para gaara ¿besarías a algún chico de la casa¿prefieres a Sasuke o a Naruto¿Tendrías "lemmon" con ellos dos y Neji de agregado?"-dice ino

"pues... prefiero a sasuke por que se ve que es mas dificil de consegir que naruto, la segunda pues claro! 0 a sasuke! el es mi presa!- dice gaara

"ohhh! sasuke ten cuidado que te van a casar xD" -dice shikamaru riendose

"pero todavia no contestas la otra pregunta gaarita ¿Tendrías "lemmon" con ellos dos y Neji de agregado?"

"mmm... ¿tengo que ser honesto? T.T"- dice gaara

"si"- dicen todos en unisono

"wueno pues si! -"- dice gaara emocionado

"y aunke sea conmigo agregado? o.o"- pregunta neji

"pues... si"

"jejeje o.o y yo me puedo agregar? o/O" dice itachi

"si, si kieres!" -dice Ino

"oye no respondas por mi por que tu no estas invitada al lemmon!"- dice gaara

"malvado! bueno la sigiente pregunta es para sasuke¿harías streptease para Kakashi¿o tal vez para Naruto¿Tendrías "lemmon" con Naruto, Gaara y Neji?"

"esa es una pregunta o una orden?- pregunto kakashi

"ps... supongo que es una pregu..."- intento decir shikamaru

"nah! seguramente es una orden!"- le tapo la boca nesaki

"mi pobre tonto hermano pequeño es acosado o.OU"

"tomemoslo a votacion! los que crean que es pregunta levanten las manos!"- grito ino

Pero raramente solo dos levantaron las manos, esos dos era el uchiha sasuke, y shikamaru pero lametablemente vio la mirada de las fan del yaoi que cautelosamente estavan mirando por la ventana y de tanto miedo bajo la mano de inmediato...

"bueno! mayoria gana! hermanito tendras que hacer el streptease!esto pero bueno¿para quien para kakashi o para narutu? o.O"- dijo itachi

todos incluido naruto se kedaron mirando a itachi, ke por sierto estava muy feliz y no sentia nada de que su hermano lo odiara a muerte

"u.ú kien te pidio tu opinion ¿oye por ke narutu?"- dijo sasuke

"es su nombre de cariño"-dijo itachi

"valla, naruto igual es acosado y yo no e tenido una cita en 2 años!"- empezo a chillar ino

"bueno quiero ver el streptease!"- dijo nesaki

"ya bueno tendras ke hacerlo!"- dijieron las fan del yaoi desde la ventana

"ya ke..."

De pronto en medio de la sala, aparecio un ecenario con un palo de fierro al medio y las luces de pronto se pagaron y comenzo a sonar la cancion malchik gei de las tatu

"kien escogio la musica?"- pregunto itachi

"nu se, creo que hinata"- dijo naruto

"tiene buen gusto"- dijo alegre itachi

"o.OU"

Sasuke timidamente se subio al ecenario, mientras la musica segia tocando, su rostro se ruboriso y de pronto cuando oyo que le estavan gritanto desde abajo del ecenario para molestar "sin ropa!", apenas se podia mover y la musica segia corriendo de pronto hasta que se decidio se empezo a quitar la polera, la tiro al piso y justamente tuvo que caerle a naruto que tuvo ke ruborisarle tambien, mientras sus amigos desde abajo segian molestandolo sasuke decidio quitarse los chores y eso dejo a todos con la boca abierta...

"jamas crei que sasuke llegara a tanto"- dijo neji

"creo que biene de familia"- dijo shikamaru mientras veia a itachi apayando a su hermano en el streptease

despues de eso sasuke bajo avergonzado mientras todos los demas los veia con cara de "what?" hasta que algien se atrevio a romper el hielo

"estuviste muy bien sasuke! jamas crei que fueras tan bueno en streptease!"- dijo naruto

sasuke lo miro por un rato y despues le contesto muy ruborizado

"gras...grasias"

"bueno la siguiente pregunta es para¿kiba kien te atrae mas shino o naruto?"- dijo ino

"ps... supongo que naruto"- dijo kiba

"po ke! naruto tiene mas acosadores que yo!"- dijo nasaki

"te compredo! "- le sigio ino

"o.OU ustedes si son raras -.-U problematicas"- dijo shikamaru

despues le sigo nnU es que encontre que este capitulo me quedo algo largo o.oU bueno dejen Reviews ! nn grax por leer este fic! - enseriu! intentare contestar todos sus Reviews n0n 


	4. Los secretos se revelan poco a poco

o.o holas! aqui oi de nuevo xOxU ps... disculpen por un tiempo la primera parte no se veia o.o es que todavia me cuesta manejar esta cosa de fanfiction o.oU ps... aqui vengo a poner el 4 capitulo! -

"y por que a naruto ¿y no a shino?"- pregunto hinata

"ps... creo por que naruto es mas jugueton y shino es simplemente misterio u/ú"- respondio kiba

"uhmm... seee o.o"- respondieron todos

"¿bueno y segiremos con los Reviews"- pregunto ino " see, supongo ¿en que estabamos?"- respondio nesaki "en el Reviews de Katia Kao san - Kaoli Kawen"- dijo ino "wueno sigamos! n0n"

"bueno la siguiente pregunta Neji¿te gusta Naruto¿Tendrías "lemmon" con él junto con Sasuke y Gaara? O.O"

"ahora todas estan pidiendo trios oOU"-dijo algo sorprendido kakashi

"pues naruto oO esta bien pero es... u.u !ya simplemente no me gustan los rubios! u/ú"- dijo algo enojado neji

"O.O entonces te gusta mi hermanito nn el es moreno oO" dijo inocentemente itachi

"o.oU seee! --- un nejiXsasuke! wiii! yo kero verlo! 0"- dijieron desde afuera las fan del yaoi

"bueno y neji ¿Tendrías "lemmon" con él junto con Sasuke y Gaara?"- dijo ino

"o.o la gente de hoy solo kiere trios u.úU"-dijo sasuke

"ps... es que no me gusta mucho participar en trios oO creo que eso solo se hace de 2, pero si el destino lo quiere haci con gusto lo hare o.oU"- dijo neji

"O.O valla respuesta o.o tiene mas sentido que las que an dado los demas o.o"- -dijo nesaki

"calla en este capitulos yo hablo o.ó" la sigiente pregunta el para naruto Naruto¿Dejarías que todos fueran tu "seme" ó tu el "uke" de todos¿(La misma pregunta que a Sasuke, Gaara y Neji) si... ?- grito ino

Todos miraron a naruto por que por un rato por que se habia tardado en contestar, haci que todos esperaron un rato hasta que algien se atrevio a romper el silencion

"habla de una vez!"- grito kiba

"¿por que yo siempre tengo que ser el uke? T.T mi nombre no dice uke! o.ó como el de sas...uke! u0ú kero ser el seme! ;O;"- empezo a chillar naruto antes de irse a chillar a un rinconcito

"por ke todos sakan en cara mi nombre o.ú no es mi culpa llamarme sasuke! o.o es culpa de mi madre u.ú o padre oOU"- dijo sasuke

"naruto o.o ya sal de ese rincon o.o perdun...para la proxima tu seras el seme nn"-dijo itachi

"¿proxima? oO?- pregunto sasuke

"O.O no me dijas que ya as echo eso...!"- dijo impresionada nesaki

"!naruto no eres virgen! TOT?"- dijieron algunas fan de naruto afuera de la casa

"itachi le quitaste la inocencia a naruto!"- se oyeron otra ves las fan de naruto

"Ja! seguramente naruto se la quito a itachi-chan"- dijieron las fan de itachi para intentar defenderlo

"baia esto es un desmadrio! que problematicas!"- grito shikamaru

Afuera de la casa se veia a muchas chicas luchando estilo medieval para defender el honor de sus bishonen...

/adentro de la casa/

"valla que te quieren itachi xD tienen un club de admiradoras xD"- dijo naruto igual mente contento por que el igual tenia un club

"jejeje tu igual"- dijo itachi

"bueno segimos con las preguntas?"- pregunta lee

"¿ami no me an echo ninguna pregunta! TOT!"- grito kiba

"ya llegara tu turno kiba nn"-dijo naruto

"ya callate! por que tu eres el que mas preguntas le an echo!"- chillo de nuevo kiba

"bueno grasias Katia Kao san - Kaoli Kawen! en verdad grasias por soportar toda esta estupides!"- dijo neji

"oye tu no manejas los reviews! y grasias Katia Kao san - Kaoli Kawen!"- dijo nesaki

"ahora es sigiente es de Katia Kao san - Kaoli Kawen! xD y dice: Oo OMG¡ Itachi XD¡ Que bien continua¡ continua¡ Im happy¡ XD¡ n-nU'pos creo que en este review yo no tengo preguntas xDDU'.¡ Saludos¡ abrazines y besines XDD¡

"por fin algien me toma en cuenta! ;O; VIVA la vida es bella! 0"- dijo itachi

zape itachi

"igual otra vez grasias! n0n"- dijieron todos

"el sigiente es de Annika-Chan y dice:  
konnichiwa!  
oh por dios, tantos chikos yaoi sexys encerrados en una sola casa! xD kiero! wuaja, me imagino a neji viendo doujinshis yaoi w  
aham, weno, pasemos a las preguntas oó

naruto: tienes un toke de shuichi (gravi), acaso no son amigos? ah, y no sueltes a sasuke, no lo dejes ir, encadénalo si es necesario itachi: siempre supe q eras mono , dime, quien es tu amor verdadero? kisame!  
kakashi: mm, tu tampoco te salvas sensei, q te parece iruka? lo tomarias como tu uke, y si no, si almenos si eres bisex y ven conmigo!  
neji: te gustan los doujinshis yaoi? xD

espero q lo sigas pronto, te cuidas bites atte.  
annika-chan

"naruto, suichi ¿no es ese chico que esta con yuki? ese con que salen todos los viernes en la noche solo dios sabe a hacer que"- dijo kakashi

"ahh! sehh! xD es un gran chico! salimos a comer ramen y a espiar a yuki mientras se baña! aunque ahora se a apartado de mi ;O;! por ese maldito yuki Y.Y!"- respondio naruto

"y igual la carta dice que no dejes por ningun motivo ir a sasuke y que si es necesario encadenalo!"- dijo neji

"sehh! o.ó lo encadenare! y lo encerrare en una celda sin comer por una semana! u0ú y me pagara todas las veces que me a insultado !muhahahaha!"

"idiota"- dijo sasuke

"callate!"- le contesto naruto

"la sigiente pregunta es para itachi ¿quien es tu verdadero amor¿kisame?"- pregunto ino

"tengo que contestar?"-pregunto itachi

"siii!"- dijo ino

"¿la verdad?"-pregunto de nuevo

"por que estas pesando en mentir?"- pregunto kakashi

"si uu"- dijo itachi

"Menso u.ú ya no se encuentra gente honesta"-dijo sasuke

"bueno" dejen que el chico sexy reponda!"- dijo nesaki

"pes... sehhh! o.o"- dijo itachi

"si te gusta el hombre pescadito!"- dijeron todas las admiradoras de itachi que habian echo tregua temporal

"¿que tiene? el amor es asii!""- dijo nesaki

"sehh! es el amor de la juventud como diria mi maestro si es que algien no lo hubiera echado! mirando a nesaki!"- dijo lee

"si te hoy lee! TOT"- dijo desde lo lejos gai

"donde esta mi maestro?"-pregunto lee

"estoy aqui afuera gunto a las fan del yaoi!- dijo desde afuera gai

Todos los bishonen y los emprometidos que estavan adentro miraron por fuera de la ventana y vieron como todos los de la villa de konoha habian llegado al patio delantero de aquella casa, mas de uno ya habian puesto tiendas de campaña y todos estavan divididos en grupos, al lado derecho de la casa estaban las fan del yaoi al lado izquierdo las fan de itachi, cerca del lado izquiero estavan las fan de naruto y haci sucesivamente todos los grupos de fan...

"aqui si que corren las noticias rapido"- dijo nesaki sorprendida

"sehh... quizas vengan los de la television a firmarnos!"- dijo naruto alegre

"bueno... vale soñar -.-U"- dijo sasuke quitandole las esperazas a naruto

De pronto vieron a algien muy conocido pero a quien no se esperaban que trai un sombrero de guerra que tenia un dibujo sasuXnaru

"!ero-sennin¿que hace aqui¿usted es fan del yaoi!"- pregunto naruto

"nah! solo acompañe a tsunade ella si es, y cuando vi a tanta chica linda unida en ese grupo pues me quise unir! jajaja!"- dijo jiraiya

"que respuesta mas simple -.-U"- dijo naruto

"que enredo¿como que todos se enteraron tan rapido? si ayer los rapte... jejeje es decir los invite a esta casa"- dijo nesaki

"pos...jejeje... ¿sigamos con las preguntas si?- dijo nervioso naruto

"u.ú naruto tu fuiste! o.ó"

Mientras naruto, intentaba no oir, es decir hacerce el tonto frente a los demas ,se fue a dentro de la casa donde solo se encontraba sasuke, naruto se puso horriblemente rojo incluso sobrepasaba al tomate, para no hacercelo notar tomo aire y se dirijio al sofa sin mirar a sasuke,pero cuando se sento en el sofa sintio algo humedo aunque no le tomo mucha importancia y siguio sentado en el mismo lugar al rato no pudo mas que mirar al rededor en realidad no queria estar hay pero no queria parecer un cobarde asi que se quedo hay... pasaron unos minutos cuando...

"naruto"- dijo sasuke

"...¿si?"- dijo naruto muy sonrojado

"te sentaste sobre un plato de comida"- dijo sasuke muy serio

"ah¿por que no avisaste antes!"- dijo naruto mientras intentaba limpiarse

"es que jamas crei que fueras tan tonto que no te dieras cuenta"- dijo aun serio naruto

Pero lamentablemente interrumpiendo el ambiente llegaron los demas sehh... todos los ruidosos y cada quien se acomodo en un lugar para segir con las preguntas

"oh? donde quedo mi almuerzo?"- se preguntaba kakashi

"jajaja! naruto jamas crei que tu trasero igual comiera ramen"- se burlaba kiba

"bueno, bueno ¿ahora que preguntas contestamos ino?"- pregunto nesaki

"que yo deveria saberlo?"- dijo ino

"sehh... tu eras la que en este capitulo preguntaba"- respondio nesaki

"jejeje creo que en Annika-chan"- dijo ino

"cuando comenzamos?"- preguntaron los que estaban cansados y ya querian ir a hacer el ñaka ñaka con sus compañeros de cuartos xD

"bueno.. la siguiente pregunta es para kakashi- sensei! kakashi: mm, tu tampoco te salvas sensei, q te parece iruka? lo tomarias como tu uke, y si no, si almenos si eres bisex y ven conmigo!

"iruka, iruka¿donde esta iruka?"- preguntaron todos para ver la reaccion de este

"creo que no lo secuestre.. es decir no lo invite"- repondi nesaki

"o.Ó yo me encargo de eso! de pronto rock lee aparecio de algun lado disfrasado de la mujer maravilla irrumpiendo la baze del sonido cruzo toda la villa de konoha y en 5 minutos iruka estaba junto a todos los bishonen

"eso si que fue raro..."- dijo itachi

"¿que fue eso?"- pregunto shikamaru

"la magia del fic"-respondi rock lee

"que bonito traje lee ¿me lo prestas para la noche?"- dijo neji

Debido a ese extraño comentario todo se quedaron un momento mirando a neji, pero despues recordaron que es neji y sigieron como estaban

"bien kakashi ¿te gusta iruka? o es que eres hetero?"- pregunto ino

"mmm... pos..."

Kakashi se quedo un rato mirando a iruka mientras que iruka ni pepa que comprendia que estaba pasando

"seh nn! me atrae"- dijo kakashi

"ya lo sabia!"- dijieron en unisono las fan del yaoi

"seh!wiii! aunque ¿no sabian? kakashi y yo ya llevamos una relacion desde hace 2 semanas"-dijo iruka

"¿que¿como¿cuando?"- dijieron algunos

"que no sabian?"-dijo tsunade desde la ventana

"no"

"eyos con los primeros que promovieron los matrimonios homosexuales en konoha"- respondio tsunade

"asi que iruka fima aqui y aqui"- dijo nesaki

"y para que es ese papel?"-pregunto iruka

"es para que kakashi pueda ser usado y/o desechado y/o vuelto a usar en este fic"-dijo nesaki

"o.O ¿desechado?"-pregunto kakashi

"jejeje sigamos con el fic O.OU"

"la sigiente pregunta es para neji¿te gustan los doujinshis yaoi?"- pregunto ino

"¿a neji? nahhhh, pues claro si hasta me pidio que le regalara los mios "- dijo itachi

"sehh.. pero nunca me los regalaste"dijo neki

"bueno otra pregunta respondida! grasias Annika-Chan disculpa tanta inturrpcion es que estos no paran de parlotear"- dijo ino

"oye!"-dijieron todos en su defensa

"bueno el siguiente Reviews es de Zerohuey y dice:

XD Wou, apareció el sensual Itachi. O.O Podría haber un poquito de insesto, XD se pueden hacer peticiones? pediría algún besito forzado de Itachi a Sasuke y a un Naruto muy celoso jajaaja, neh, es tu fic. Bueno sigue así que está muy bueno, adiós.

"wooo! esperen, esperen !dejeme traer mi camara!"- dijo neji

Mientras tanto la mayoria estava preparandose y las fan y los demas que estaban afuera disimuladamente estaban asomandose por la ventana

"listo ya llege"- dijo neji

Todos o la mayoria estaban emocionados los hermanos se ivan hacercando lentamente sasuke se veia muy sonrojado mientras itachi estaba normal

"¿depues de sasuke puedo venir yo?"-pregunto ino

"sh! se perdera el ambiente"- decia neji

Como decia las bocas de estos uchihas estaban apunto de unirse y cuando menos se lo espero sasuke itachi lo agarro de la cabeza dandole un apasionado beso

"wooo! esto es lo que quiero para mi pelicula!con lengua itachi"- grito neji

"ya,ya! mucho por hoy!"-dijo naruto

Repentinamente naruto se paro tomo la mano de sasuke y bruscamente lo separo aunque antes de ser separados itachi le susurro algo al oido de sasuke

"hermanito este no sera la ultima vez que tocaras mis labios"-dijo itachi

"naruto! por que los separaste!"-dijo neji algo enojado

"perdon perdon ¿pero igual hay menores aqui¿sabes?"-dijo muy enojado naruto

Aqui le termino a este capitulo o.o espero que no se les haya echo muy aburrido es que me falto imaginacion...T.T y perdon por la espera nnU !dejen Reviews!

Siguiente capitulo ---- La noche del Ñaka Ñaka xD 


	5. La noche del Ñaka Ñaka xD

grax! muchas grax por los review! () xDDD en este capitulo a peticion de muchas habra lemmon! o.o ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contendra lemon explicito y si tiene problemas cardiacos sera mejor que no lea xD !nah! es solo un pokito lemon !espero k les guste! n.n por ciertu en este capitulo la mayoria de los personajes se tomaron libre y no quieren contestar preguntas !pero en el proximo capitulo se contestaran todas!shi! n.n

OOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOooo

Ya despues de tantos problemas ya habian asignado las habitaciones

Habitacion 1: -Kiba -Shikamaru

Habitacion 2 (a peticion del publico)  
-Neji -itachi -gaara

Habitacion 3 (la pareja ganadora del lemon xD)  
-Naruto -Sasuke

Habitacion 4 -Kakashi -Lee

Ya era muy tarde la mayoria de los habitantes de esa extraña casa ya estaban placidamente durmiendo aunque lamentablemente en la habitacion numero 3 no era tan pacifico

"1 cama! esto es el colmo! nos tienes encerradoss aqui por tiempo indefinido! nos obligan a revelar secretos! y ahora solo nos dan una cama!"- gritaba naruto de la furia

"yo dormire en la cama, no se tu donde iras a dormir"- le contesto friamente sasuke

Naruto todavia sentia verguenza de hablar con aquel chico, si practicamente el se le habia declarado, pero todavia le quedaba algo de dignidad y no permitiria que nadie lo pisoteara

"pues lo siento, pero yo dormire en esa cama"- volvio a decir naruto-"si quieres tu duerme en el piso"

Despues de decir aquella palabras naruto rapidamente se acobijo adentro de todas las sabanas de la cama, aunque al rato despues sintio que algien igual dentro junto con el a la cama y supuso que era sasuke, al dado un rato naruto se dio vuelta para el lado donde se encontraba sasuke quedado un par de centimentros al lado de su rostro

"¿por que no te duermes?"- pregunto naruto al ver como su amigo lo miraba figamente

"no tengo sueño ¿y tu por que no te duermes?"- contesto sasuke

"lo intento pero no puedo"- le respondio

Despues de contestarle a naruto,sasuke se giro para el otro lado de la cama dejando a naruto hablando solo

"que antipatico eres"- susurro naruto

De pronto naruto empezo a oir unos chillidos venidos de sasuke quien se habia tapado la cabeza con las sabanas

"sa..sasuke"-dijo naruto despues de quitarle las sabanas de la cabeza a sasuke

Naruto se le quedo viendo por un rato, para ser sincero nunca habia visto a su compañero llorando, se veia tan tierno su semblante de tristesa fomentado por las lagrimas que caian una tras otra del rostro del uchiha

"lo siento naruto..."- dijo el uchiha entre lagrimas

"¿que?..."

No dejando terminar a naruto, Sasuke se avalanzo sobre el abrazandolo fuertemente sin dejar que el chico zorro reaccionara sasuke comenzo a besarlo, pero estos besasos era fuertes y algo bruscos, sasuke tomando la cabeza de naruto con las dos manos le quito de la frente su cinta ninja dejando a naruto con el cabello suelto, de pronto naruto empezo a gemir pero no de dolor sino de placer siendo que sasuke no pudo aguantar mas la curiosidad y empezo a impeccionar cada partes del cuerpo del quien seria su "uke", naruto de pronto reacciono y como sasuke era su amor desde que eran niños queria disfrutar al maximo cada momento, naruto igual empezo a impeccionar cada parte del supuesto "seme" (siii xD se estan peleando el papel de seme xD) naruto de pronto tomo de las caderas a sasuke y empezo a desabrocharle el pantalon y a dejando a sasuke completamente desnudo, sasuke solto un grito de placer al sentir como su supuestamente "uke" chupaba (disculpen por la palabra -/-U) su miembro

"ah... naruto"- decia sasuke entre gemidos de placer

Cuando naruto dejo de lamer el miembro de sasuke, naruto algo cansado pero a la vez exitado se sento en la cama, pero de pronto sintio algo raro por el cuello, sasuke empezo apasionadamente a besarle el cuello a naruto y descarada mente empezo a masturbarlo mientras lo besaba, y asi durante un buen rato

"naruto quiero penetrarte"- dijo con una sonrisa el chico uchiha "¿quuue? claro que Noo!"- grito naruto- "¿sabes? me an contado que eso duele mucho"

"siges siendo un gallina!"- decia algo enfadado naruto "ah! entonces ¿que tal!si yo te penetro!"- decia naruto

"maldita sea ya se perdio el ambiente"- se oia desde afuera "creo que ya no habra mas lemmon"- decia algien mas "va! lo dejaron en la mejor parte"- se volvio a oir

"salgan de hay!"- grito naruto-"para los que los estan espiendo

Haci fue como todos los que estaban espiando a naruto y a sasuke, empezaron a entrar a la habitacion...

"fue idea de neji"- decia kiba

"ja! ati igual te gusto la idea!"- se defendia neji

"es que ya hasta las fan del yaoi se enteraron! con todo el griterio que tenian aqui!"- decia nesaki

"sasuke-kuunnn! TOT"- gritaba ino

"nos estaban espiando?"- pregunto naruto

"¿por que la gente dira que eres algo lento naruto?"- decia shikamaru

"ah! yo keria segir grabando!"- empezo a chillar neji

"oigan?"- pregunto sasuke

"si?" dijieron todos

"!pueden salir de aki!"- dijo fuertemente sasuke, quien estaba desnudo solo tapandose con una sabana

"jejeje si"- dijo nesaki

"bueno, ya no hay nada interesate que ver"- dijo neji

"adios! que duerman bien!"- decia entre risas kiba

"¿oigan algien sabe donde esta itachi"- pregunto curiosa ino

"es berdad no lo e visto desde que se dio el apasionado beso con sasuke"- dijo neji

"no fue apasionado! fue obligado!"- grito naruto

"naruto esta celoso!"- se oyo decir a las fan del yaoi afuera

"ya vallanse!"- grito sasuke

"siii! ya, ya nos vamos!"- le respondieron todos

oOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOO

bueno como dije en este capitulo no conteste preguntas T,T !pero en el siguiente! si contestare todas! o almenos eso intentare ..U sigan dejando review! -

capitulos siguiente-------- ¿Donde esta itachi o.O! 


	6. donde esta itachi? oO?

en este capitulo intentare contestar muchos review! n0n es que en verdad se me a echo un poko dificil .U !pero se los agradesco muxo que los manden! n0n wueno aqui el fic xD

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOooooOOo

Ya despues de la pequeña aventura de la noche anterior todos estaban muy cansados, y la mayoria se estaba durmiendo sobre su desayuno

"kiba, dile a tu perro que no se coma mi desayuno u.ú!"- decia shikamaru

"pero ñam ñam akamagtbu nec vdexsk (traduccion: pero akamaru necesita comer)"- intentaba decir kiba

"si, pero !por que no come de tu desyuno y deja al mio en paz!"- le gritaba shikamaru a kiba

"o.O? como entendiste a kiba?"- pregunto curioso neji quien estaba al lado de kiba

"O.O creo que emos pasado demaciado tiempo juntos -.-U"- le contesto shikamaru

"ni que lo dijas creo que naruto y sasuke no fueron los unicos que se divirtieron ayer..jajaja ¿no es asi Kiba, shikamaru?"- decia neji mientras desayunaba

"¿que insinuas!"-le respondio kiba

"yo nada, es solo lo que dice mi pequeña camara, creo que con este video ganare un oscar"-decia para si mismo con ojos de estrellitas

De pronto quiza se paro intentando quitarle la camara pero neji logro evitarlo, asi fue como shikamaru igual se paro intentando atrapar a neji quien segia corriendo por toda la cocina

"ya pasa esa estupida camara!"- decia kiba

"no¿que no sabes? con este video ganara un oscar en peliculas porno yaoi!"- decia mientras corria

pero para la mala suerte de neji gusto cuando iva a lograr refugiarse en una habitacion tropeso con un trompito de uchiha y la camara rodo a las manos de nesaki (yo yo! xD)

"ooU ¿y a ustedes que les pasa?"- pregunto nesaki

"le intentamos quitar esa camara"- le contesto shikamaru

"¿y esta que tiene?"- pregunto de nuevo nesaki

"pues tiene todo lo que e grabado hasta ahora de yaoi"- decia neji algo cansado

"¿What? oO Yaoi! 0 wueno como la camara es de neji se la pasare a neji¿y ustedes? o.ó que hacen aqui deverian estar con los demas en la sala! para que empiezen a contestar las preguntas"- volvio a decir nesaki

despuer de aver escuchado ese comentario los 3 chicos salieron de la cocina para dirigirse al comedor que para ser sincera estaba muy tranquilo claro que sin contar por que la mayoria estavan disfrasados como militares

"oigan por que estan vestidos asi?"- pregunto shikamaru

"nos obligaron -.-U"- respondia naruto

"calla naruto! ya sabes que lo hacemos por una buena razon! nos an estado demandando que como itachi llega perdido 5 horas !hay que buscarlo!si o si!"-respondia ino

"¿y que que nos importa lo que haga ese idiota de itachi lo mas seguro es que esta aciendo algo estupido"-respondia sasuke

(en otro lugar de la casa muy apartado)

se veia muy oscuro pero se oian gritos de un joven

"por fin!esta vivo!"-gritaba itachi a todo pulmon

(volviendo a la ecena)

"algien ademas de mi ¿hoyo ese grito?"-preguntaba kiba

"no"- respondieron todos en unizono

"bueno como ya ino dijo tenemos la mision de buscar a itachi! pero antes tenemos que contestar los review! ---!"- decia nesaki

"tenemos muchos? 0"-pregunto el sotabento emocionado

"lamento decepcionarlos pero solo nos an llegado pocos T.T"- respondio nesaki antes de que todas las cartas calleran sobre ella

"a eso le llamas poco?"-pregunto naruto

"jejeje, es que dolo queria ver su cara de sufrimienta xD"- respondia de nuevo nesaki

"o.Ó"

"aver revisemos facturas,facturas,facturas, te amo itachi, queremos orgias, facturas, facturas, y todo lo demas reviews haci que tenemos mucho que contestar!"- decia feliz ino

"y si algien quiere ir al baño que lo haga ahora por que no quiero que se levanten mientras los demas contestan los reviews!"- decia nesaki

"pues yo tengo que ir!"- decia sasuke

"yo te acompaño!"- le gritaba naruto a sasuke

"muy tarde! ahora sientense, ademas quien sabe lo que ahoran hay o.O"- decia ino

"chicos mejor dejen el yaoi para la noche"-decia neji mientras ajustaba su camara

"pervertidos.. -w-"- decian naruto y sasuke en unizono

Asi fue como todos los sepsys bishonen se acomodaban en esa habitacion tan pequeña

"bueno el primer review es de Temari-Shikamaru: Wuo yo kiero a sasuke neji itachi y Gaara XDXDXDXD q monos son...jejej solo falta q monten estos una orgia...XDXDXD jejeje"- decia ino

"ahora todos quieren orgias! u.ú"- decia naruto

"pervertidas!"- decia kiba

"tu calladito te vez mas bonito kiba! no te hagas el inocente sabemos lo que isite la semana pasada"- le respondia neji entre risitas

"chica! no te decepcionare! ya sasuke, neji y gaara vallan a ese cuarto y haganlo! o.ó"- les ordenaba nesaki

"O.O? What? se ve que tu no naciste con sentido de la verguenza ¿cierto?"- decia sasuke

"pero falta itachi, estaria incompleto el grupo"- decia gaara con una carita muy kawai

"esta bien pero cuando regrese itachi lo haran! Temari-Shikamaru pronto tendras tu orgia! xD no te preokupes xD"- decia ino

"o.O y me llaman ami pervertido -w-U"-decia kiba

"grax por el review sige escribiendo!"- decia ino

"el siguiente es de Ankin y dice: T sta kedando muy bien!M gusta muxo y me ace reir un monton, jejejejeje. Siguelo pronto!"

"grax! 0! y claro que le segire n.n!"- decia nesaki

"sin nosotros no serias nada"- le respondio shikamaru

"calla!que no te pago para que hables u.ú"- le volvia a responder nesaki

"nisiquiera me pagas o.OU"- decia shikamaru

"jejeje, wueno muchas gracias por el review! y ustedes dejen de pelear par de PIIII!"- decia ino

"-.-U ya,ya sigan con los demas reviews! que se me va media vida qui"-decia gaara ya muy aburrido

"esta bien u.ú el siguiente review es de de la querida Ishida Rio! y dice: etto... No se si es problema de mi pc o que, pero no habia primer cap y el segundo estaba dos veces... Pero en fi, lo que entendi estaba muy entrete. Es raro imaginar a Neji como un fan yaoi, pero A todo esto¿que hace Hinata con todos alli?  
seguire el fic

"¿que tiene de raro que me guste el yaoi? el destino asi lo quiso"-decia neji

"nada.. solo que no es comun que algien espie a las parejas homosexuales en la noche con una camara"- le contestaba shikamaru

"espiar es una palabra muy mala, mejor di vigilancia exautiva y perversa"- le respondia neji

"jejeje y por sierto los de los capitulos repetido ya lo arregle n.nU"- dijo nesaki

"igual pregunta que hace hinata qui"- preguntaba ino

"¿es verdad ya hace 2 capitulos que no veo a hinata?"- decia naruto

"lo mas seguro es que se haya ido a llorar por lo que le isiste naruto"- decia kiba

"y ¿que le ise?"- preguntaba naruto

"¿todavia preguntas! hay que niño mas problematico, medio konoha se da cuenta y el principal no sabe nada"- decia shikamaru

"que?"- preguntaba naruto

"bueno muchas grasias por el review y ojala sigas leyendo!"- decia ino

"pero que nadie me va a decir que le ise a hinata?"-segia preguntando naruto

"¿dijiste algo naruto?"- preguntaba nesaki

"por que habeses siento que me ignoran T.T"- se decia para si mismo naruto

"creo que no o.o wueno el siguiente review es de Miaru y dice: olas! wenu wenu... sta... lindisimo. y... (babeando) weno a lo q iba! . q sta muy bn, siguelo prontisimo! T.T se pueden poner preguntas... a ver epera q se me ocurra alguna XD

pregunta para creadora dl fic: pondras a los chicos durmiendo juntos, no? (eso espero XD)

Para Kiba: quien te gusta mas; Naruto o Sasuke? y con ese que te guste mas, tendrías lemon?

para sasukito: como consigues estar tan weno? XD perdona momento en que se me va la pinza n.nU XD ara en serio; tendras lemon con Naruto? y con Gaara?

Itachi: t gustaria tener lemon cn Naruxi? y con tu hermano? y con Gaara? P.D: Sasuke ente pa aca q yo t cuido mejor q ellos! "inner: t acoso x toos laos jijijij!" XD JA NE! n.-

"pues yo ya los puse durmiendo juntos"- respondio nesaki

"tacaña nisiquera nos pudiste comprar camas separadas!"-decia naruto

"no seas wey, iso eso a proposito para que hubiera mas Ñaka ñaka por las ñoches"- dijo neji

"bueno para kiba quien te gusta mas; Naruto o Sasuke? y con ese que te guste mas, tendrías lemon?

"pues creo que sasuke y...

de pronto kiba dirigio la mirada a naruto quien ya se le estaba poniendo rojos los ojos de rabia

"claro que no! simplemente me atrae"- dijo kiba para que naruto se tranquilizara

"jejeje, okis... bueno la siguiente pregunta es para sasuke-kunn¿como consiges estar tan wueno?

"tomen notas chicos por que ustedes si lo necesitan"-decia ino

"pues comienzo cada mañana con un par de tostadas segido por... bla bla bla

se pasaron un par de horas mientras los demas esperaban y algunos tomaban notas, y segia, segia, segia hablando

"y creo que eso es todo"- dijo finalmente el uchiha

"jake mate!"- dijo shikamaru

"mentiroso isiste trampa"-dijo kiba

"¿oigan me oyen?"- dijo sasuke

"ja! sasuke terminaste"- dijo kakashi quien estaba leyendo no muy consentrado el icha icha paradise

"si /"-dijo sasuke

"o.O ya,ya! sigamos con las preguntas ¿quieren?"- dijo naruto quien se llevaba a sasuke arrastrando del brazo mientras que este estaba con estrellitas en los ojos mirando a kakashi

"esta bien nn! wueno lamentrablemente itachi no esta T.T! pero para cuando aparesca ese desgraciado sexy la contestaremos! grax por el review y ojala sigas leyendo"- dijo nesaki

"si,si lo que sea u.ú"- dijo naruto

"pasa algo naruto"- pregunto gaara

"no, nada!"- digo naruto en un grito

"creo que naruto se desperto con el pie izquierdo esta mañana n.n wueno segimos el siguiente review es de aelita-chan y dice: ola!  
como muchos ya te lo an dicho..tu fic esta raro o.oU..(en el buen sentido de la palabra xD)..pro una pregunta onde ta la primera parte o empiesa desde "los pillamos" o.o?..bueno y esta es para em..naruto.. pk te gusta sasuke? esta para sasuke..k buen streeptess n.n y lo aras mas amenudo? xD y esta va pa kakashi..eres gay o bi.. te guta iruka? y kien de los presentes te guta ..y tendrias lemon kon emm digamos TODOS xD? bueno es todo kontuinua pronto ja ne!

"deviste hacernos caso cuando te digimos que tu fic era demaciado raro"- dijo shikamaru

"T-T malvado! pero ella dice en buen sentido de la palabra! n.n"- dijo nesaki

"es simplemente para ke no te afendieras o.ó"- dijo kiba

"calla o.Ó! respecto a tu pregunta jejeje como ya dije es que habia tenido algunos problemas tecnicos n.nU pero ya esta todo solucionado"- dijo de nuevo nesaki

"si,si bueno la primera pregunta es para naruto ¿por que te gusta sasuke?"-pregunto ino

"pues por que es sexy, cariñoso, maravilloso, sexy, inteligente, misterioso ¿y ya mensione sexy? xD"- dijo naruto

"-.-u ¿en otras palabras por que es sexy?"- pregunto shikamaru

"si!"- dijo un sonriendo y un poco sonrojado naruto

"o.O naruto veo que ya saliste del armario xD wueno la siguiente pregunta es para sasuke ¿haras un streeptess de nuevo?"

"no u.ú"- dijo sasuke

"seguramente se lo hara a naruto todas las noches"- dijo algo celoso gaara

"que raro comentario o.O w! jijiji! gaara esta celoso, tengo que grabar este momento!tengo que grabarlo para las fan! o mejor para mi!"- empezo a decir neji

"por que ahora estas ecenas ya no me estan pareciendo raras -.-U"-dijo naruto

"quizas por que ya se estan hacienod repetitivas"- susurro sasuke

"kakashi! esta pregunta es para ti! eres gay o bi ¿te gusta iruka? y quien de los presentes te gusta? y tendrias lemmon con dijamos TODOS?"

"esa chica fue directo al grano xD"- dijo ino

"pues con la primera pregunta o,o creo ke kakashi es gay o.O por que ya hasta se caso con iruka"- dijo naruto

"pero seguramente iruka lo engaña¿que no vieron el capitulo 144 cuando iruka toma de la mano a misuki?"- dijo neji

"o.O es verdad! xx! kakashi! cuida a iruka o sino misuki te lo quitara!"- decia kiba

"creo que todos estan dando sus opiniones! pero la pregunta es para kakashi! no para ustedes!"- grito nesaki

"amargada..."- dijieron todos en unizono

"¿para mi? pues como dijo naruto tengo una relacion con iruka, y ¿quien me atrae de aqui? pues creo que sasuke"- dijo kakashi para despues segir leyendo su libro

hubo un pequeño minuto de silencio en que la mente de sasuke empezo a analizar las palabras dichas por kakashi

"INNER SASUKE: yeahhh! 100 puntos para mi!"

"por que sonries sasuke nñU"- pregunto algo molesto naruto

"je, por nada"- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa

"O.O es mi imaginacion ¿o naruto es generelizando caracteristicas de seme?"- pregunto neji

"es tu imaginacion pervertida"- dijo shikamaru

"bueno grax! aelita-chan! ojala sigas leyendo!"-dijo nesaki

"es siguiente review es de Katia Kao san - Kaoli Kawen y dice: XD jajajaja, ah, me mueto¡

Capítulo muy gracios, continuañlo pronto XDD wajajaja

Cuidate.  
wajajaaj... ah, que risa...

" O.O ¿mueto? T.T matamos a una chica! T0T!"- decia kiba

zape

"deves dejar de inyectarte eso kiba"- dicia shikamaru

"pues claro que le continuare! tarde! pero le continuare! 0"- dijo nesaki

"que bueno que te gusto! ojala sigas leyendo! y grax por el review!"- dijo ino

"ehh.. por cierto donde esta sasuke?"-pregunto naruto

"¿que no estava contigo?" o.O!

"si, pero ya no esta"- dijo de nuevo naruto

"que problematicos son eso uchiha"- dijo shikamaru

"---¿itachi¿beso¿sasuke desaparece? chicos estoy presiviendo lemmon! 0" -dijo neji

"¿puedes predecir lemmon?"- pregunto kiba

"y yo creia que naruto era raro"- dijo shikamaru

oye! o.ó!"-dijo naruto

"ya sera mejor que vallamos a buscar a sasuke.. por que quizas itachi ya se lo este violando"- dijo nesaki

"quizas T.T"- dijo naruto

-  
wueno ojala que les haya gustado el capis...lo tuve ke dejar hasta ai por ke se me iso que estava un poco largo x.x ojala les haya gustado! n0n y dejen review! xD 


	7. miiniespecialdeañonuevo

Gomen nazai! T.T en verdad espero que me disculpen por el "execibo" descanzo que me tome -.-U es que por alguna extraña razon de que el internet se me corto por tiempo indefinido! y por eso no e podido ver mi correo desde hace algun tiempo nñU haci que en este capitulo no podre respoder, pero ne le sigiente intentare avanzar un poco x.x! lo siento! .U y bueno basta de parloteos! aqui el fic y bla bla bla! nn! Ah! por cierto a peticion habra un poco de kibaXshikamaru 0! wiiiii! --- y como esta algo atrasado o.o eh... resumiendo este capis lo ise en a;o nuevo xD solo que no habia podido subirlo xDDD gomen u.uU

Grasias al patrocinio del ichikaru ramen traemos el miniiiiispecial "MIniiiiiiiCapituloDeaÑONuevo"

--------------------------------

"o.O pero que raro no oigo sonidos de placer"- dijo neji

"¿y por que crees que tendria que estar sintiendo placer?"- pregunto naruto

"ps... es lo normal -.-, sobre todo si esta con itachi"

"sehhh"

"sabes algo naruto... algunos matarian por tener lemmon con itachi-dijo shikamaru

"la gente es tan loka para eso? o.O?"-pregunto naruto

"sehhh..."- respondieron todos en unizono

"y se supone que aqui yo soy el raro -.-U"

Pasaron minutos y minutos y muchos mas minutos todos segian hablando pero ninguno dava ninguna idea de donde podia estar sasuke, aunque empezaban a dudar de que itachi lo habia secuestrado por que lo mas seguro es que se hubiera ido por su propia cuenta.

"oigan? y si en vez de estar aqui hablando empezamos a buscarlo?"- pregunto ino

"eso seria mucho mejor..."-dijo shikamaru

"o.o"- miro shikamaru

"o.O"-volvio a mirar

"..U"- y volvio a mirar

"-.- ¿que tanto miran?"-grito de una vez

"el plan..."-dijieron todos en unizono

"que plan?"-volvio a preguntar este

"el que tienes que idear"-volvieron a responder todos en unizono

"solo por que soy el mas inteligente, lindo, simpatico, sincero, introvertido, sociable, generoso, y el mas modesto que el destino pudo escoger de todo konoha tengo que idear un plan?"

"maldita sea, a este ya se le an ido subiendo demaciado los humos a la cabeza"- dijo kiba

"si! y todos sabemos que el prota es el mejor!"-dijo naruto

"pero el prota siempre es superado por su amigo sexy de cabellos oscuros..."-

"quien dijo eso!"- dijieron todos

"miren para haya"- dijo gaara apuntando hacia una puerta

"gaara! hasta que hablaste pense que habias muerto"- dijo lee habrazandolo

"simplemente mira para haya idiota!"- dijo de un grito gaara

Todos miraron hacia la puerta que estava algo oscura pero notoriamente se veia la figura de sasuke sostenida por itachi (Ndla: algo asi como cuando la parejas se casan y el novio siempre tiene que cargar a la mujer en brazos)

"y en donde se suponen que estavan ustedes"- pregunto nesaki

"ps... u/uU es algo muy penoso para contarlo"-dijo sasuke

"O.o esto suena a "lemmon"- dijo neji

De inmediato despues de que neji dijo Lemmon el piso empezo a temblar y las puertas y las ventanas se habrieron de un par, y de hay salieron varias chicas con camaras y microfonos y grabadoras

"itachi le quistaste la virginidad a tu hermano!"- pregunto la reportera 1

"esta es la primera vez o ya lo habian echo?"- pregunto la numero 2

"lo volveran a hacer?"- pregunto la numero tres

"itachi para mi video, desde cuendo lo hacen?"- pregunto neji metido entre las chicas

itachi miro a todas las chicas de su alrededor se veia que su mente estaba intentendo decifrar todas esas palabras entre mescladas y empezo a contestar con una gran sonrisa

"jejeje, ps... esta no el la primera vez que lo hacemos, mas bien es como una tradicion familiar, mama y papa nos obligan hacerlo todos los fines de semana antes de los matara, em... en realidad esta fue una de las razones por que los mate...y quize repetirlo para recordar viejos tiempos"- dijo itachi con una gran tranquilidad

"es cierto eso sasuke?"- pregunto la chica 2

"seeeh, y siempre odie esa tradicion familiar, aunque hoy bastante entretenido"- dijo sasuke

"WHAT? como que algo entretenido? o.OUUU mas entretenido que cuando nosotros lo isimos? sasuke me traicionaste "TOT"- dijo naruto mientras que lagrimas de cascadas salian por sus ojos

"o.O? de que demonios estas hablando! yo nunca e echo nada con itachi! o.ó lo que estoy hablando es ver las viejas peliculas familiares y cuando desapareci fue cuando itachi me mostro los videos que grabo mientras estava con el akatsuki,"- dijo sasuke algo sonrojado

"y entonteces por que dijiste que era algo muy penoso? o.O"- pregunto la chica 45 xD

"ps... por que en uno de esos videos salia orochimaru bailando con kabuto pluma, pluma, gay! x/x"- volvio a hablar sasuke

"eso devio ser traumante o-o"-dijo nesaki

"sehhh x/x"

"bah! o0o y yo gastando cinta para esto u.úU"-dijo neji

"mmm... pero orochimaru no deve estar tan mal, por que se le nota a kabuto que esta lokito por ese tio, mas encima lo persige a todos lados y a lo mas encima ese orochimaru nisiquiera le paga por todo lo que le ayuda!"- dijo ino

"ps... deve ser la fuerza del amor!"- dijo lee

De pronto desde lo lejos se oye una voz que se puede deducir que dice!!!asi se habla lee!

"¿aqui hay camaras escondidas?"-pregunto naruto

"no lo se jejeje..."- le responde nesaki

"quizas estemos en el cable..."-dijo naruto

"y si es que estan seguramente esten en animal plantet xD"/ dijo ino entre risas

Los dias pasaban y pasaban y los integrantes de la casa( ndla: maldita sea! nñ eso sono como de un reality show xD) ivan conociendo facetas suyas que lamentablamente ellos no querian mostrarselas a nadie por como ejemplo que sasuke se demora en el baño 2 horas y media intentanto que su cabello quede perfecto y que neji tiene una mala costumbre de robar dinero para comprar sus "----REVISTAS---" y que sobre todo eso que kakashi tiene mas de 300 mascaras para cada dia de la semana y que gaara le encanta hacer figuras de arena con la arena, y muchas y muchas cosas mas pero ahora sigamos con el fic, los dias pasaban y la atraccion entre los chicos se iva fortaleciendo algo mas y que el aburrimiento los consumia de poco a poco. ecepto el dia de año nuevo que lamentablemente ellos tuvieron que pasar encerrados hay. Eran las 9:46 de la noche de año nuevo y todos estavan preparando las cosas, para ser honestos la menoria, en realidad casi nadie... bueno nadie.

"iachhhh! itachi sale del baño pronto!"- le grito kiba desde afuera

"¿cuanto tiempo lleva hay?"-pregunto lee

"poosss... mas de 2 horas! mierda itachi sale pronto que ya me meooo!"- le grito naruto

"quizas ya se murio, haya adentro"- dijo neji

"es verdad, hasta huele a muerto"- dijo kakashi

"noooo! eso nunka! por que yo sere el que lo matare!"- dijo sasuke antes de derrumbar la puerta como si fuera el fin del mundo

Y lo que vieron haya adentro no era algo que se esperaban ver, era algo tan horrible, tan raro que dejo petrificado a la mayoria. pero no era de quien lo esperaban ver

"chicos que ven?"- pregunto itachi que salio de no se donde

"que no se supone que tu habias muerto en el baño!"-pregunto sasuke

"nahhh! yo estava viendo cronicas marcianas, especial de año nuevo en la TV"- dijo itachi

"entonces... ¿quien esta en la ducha?"- pregunto neji

"¿quien se atrevera a entrar?"-pregunto lee antes de que gaara lo empujara-"¿por que yo?T.T

"por que si..."- respondio gaara

Antes de que Lee tomara valor para ver que era lo tan terrible que se hayaba tras la cortina, la dicha cortina empezo a moverse y de ella salio una terrible cara azul

"haaa! es horrible!"-gritaron todos en unizono tapandose los ojos

"malvados !buaaa!"- comenzo a llorar la horrible cosa azul

"kisame!"- grito itachi antes de ir a abrazarlo para consolarlo-"no le hagas caso amigo no eres horrible solo eres azul a tu manera muy especial.."- dijo itachi intento reanimarlo

"enserio"- pregunto kisame poniendo su carita kawai

"seehhh"- le respondio itachi poniendo una carita aun mas kawai

"enserio?"- volvio a preguntar kisame a los otros que estavan presentes

"mmm..."- dijieron todos antes de mirar la cara de itachi que decia algo como si dicen que ""no los mandare al infierno a codazos" sehhh! claro eres la persona mas bella que hemos visto"- dijieron todos asustados

De pronto la puerta del baño se habrio de un portazo

"oigan! manada de kiltros! van a ayudarme con la cena! o se quedaran parados! hay sin hacer nada! que se den cuenta! que si no ayudan no comen!"- dijo nesaki

"es verdad! nosotras no emos sacado la mugre intando cosinar algo decente haci que es hora de que ustedes ayuden! haci que cada uno sacara algo de este sombrero y esa sera la tarea que tendran que cumplir para poder comer"-dijo ino

"estan haciendo la cena?...con razon huele tan feo"- dijo sasuke

"si, nosotras cocinamos muy mal haci ke ustedes desde ahora cocinaran ¿okay?"- dijo ino con cara de matona

Haci fue como cada uno de los ninjas sacaron una papel y las cosas quedaron haci:

Naruto se encargara de matar al pavo sasuke tendra que encargarse de la ensalada lee y gaara tendran que barrer el piso itachi y kisame pondran la mesa kiba con shikamaru tendran que cocinar la comida kakashi tendra que supervisar y neji tendra la importante tarea de grabar todo

"nahhh! por que yo tendre que matar al pobre pavo el es como el hermano o hermana que nunca tuve!" dijo naruto

"em...naruto disculpa por ser pesada pero el pavo lo trageron hace 2 horas"- pregunto nesaki

"si, ya lo se pero me e encariñado mucho con el"- respodio naruto

"¿en 2 horas"-pregunto shikamaru de colado

"si! es como el hermano que mi padre no pudo tener por estar muerto, y ademas este no es tan molesto como tener un hermano pequeño que te anda fastidiando todo el rato y diciendoles a tus amigos ke tu pelo no es rubio"-dijo naruto antes de irse a abrazar al pavo como si en verdad el pavo lo kisiera a el

"em... sin comentarios"

"y por cierto ¿por que kakashi supervisa?"- pregunto ino

"por que se lo gano, no recuerdan que fue a la suerte"- dijo nesaki, cruzando los dedos-"ah! y por cierto, si ven a neji! dijanle que contamos con para grabar todo! sus fan lo esperan!

/en otro lugar/

se vio a dos ninjas parados tras una cocina, sin mover ni un dedo y solo viendo los utencilios que deven usar, y sin saber para que rayos servia cada uno

"bah! trucado, ese sorteo estaba trucado"-refunfuño kiba

"uhm...y me tuvo que tocar con este"-suspiro shikamaru

"¿y que pasa con eso? puedo llegar a ser tan sexy como sasuke!"-contesto kiba

"no lo digo por eso idiota es que eres el ninja mas problematico de toda konoha!"- le grito el chico nara

"ah..., jejeje ¿oye por cierto, pudiste ver algo cuando sasuke y naruto estaban bien juntitos aquella noche?"-pregunto kiba

shikamaru se le quedo viendo y solto una pequeña carcajada, antes de tomar a kiba por la cintura y acercarlo a el

"no pude ver mucho pero..creo que paso algo asi"- dijo shikamaru antes de kitarle el gorro a kiba y acercar la cara de kiba a su cara-" ah.. naruto no importa que seas el mas idiota de toda konoha, en verdad te amo"- volvio a decir

y kiba al ver lo que pasaba no queria quedarse a tras en la interpretacion y igual se abrazo fuerte a shikamaru y empezo a hablarle como si estuviera imitando a naruto

"en serio yo igual te amo! y te puedo pedir algo?"- dijo kiba interpretando a naruto

"Lo que sea..."- volvio a hablar shikamaru

"quiero que grites desde lo mas alto de la cara de los hokages con muchos alto parlantes que eres gey y que solo me amas a mi y nada mas que ami"-

"cuando quieras..."

al escuchar eso ambos chicos se rieron a carcajadas y kiba intentado ser los mas uke que podia, se agacho y se agarro de las piernas de shikamaru

"no te dejare ir nunca sasuke! no hasta que no seas mio, o que yo sea tuyo"- grito kiba entre carcajaditas

"te hare mio, cuando menos te lo esperes, cuando aquellos bellos ojos, se cierren te besare como nadie te a besado nunca"- volvio a hablar shikamaru

kiba entre pequeñas risitas, miro a shikamaru que estava sonriente asi que se sento en el piso, y con los ojos bien cerrados, pero de pronto empezo a sentir algo tibio en sus labios cuando abrio los ojos, y vio a shikamaru enfrente, con la imprecion no pudo corresponderle, haci que lo unico que se atrevio a hacer fue a empujarlo hacia atras, hasta que ambos se quedaron fijamente mirandodose los rostros sonrojados

"y corte!"- hablo una voz de tras de ellos-"ya no van a hacer nada mas cierto, bueno les agradesco la participancion, y si vuelven a besarse avicenme ¿si,y arigato! feliz año nuevo !ah! por cierto les venia a avisar que como se demoraron tanto pedimos pizza..y... y eso!"-volvio a decir neji antes de irse

"ahh...desgraciado neji, va a ver cuando nosotros lo grabemos a el"- grito kiba intentado pasar la verguenza

"o quizas cuando le destruyamos su cinta"- dijo shikamaru

ambos volvieron a mirarse, y empezaron a reirse a carcajadas

Mientras que todos los demas estaban muy tranquilos comiendo pizza en la sala esperando a que le año nuevo llegase, conversando que las cosas buenas de la vida, riendo, molestando, hablando y demas

"y que paso neji?"- pregunto ino

"mmm... tengo mas material para mi pelicula"- dijo neji con un a sonrisa en su rostro

"baia, eso del video deve ser algo muy viciador"-dijo naruto

"no as pensado en tomarte vacaciones?"-pregunto lee

"jamas -.-"

"aburrido..."-dijo naruto murmurando

Graz! .! enseriu! T.T y gomen por la demora ..U intentare ke deje de suceder o! (pero no les prometo nada xD) y ojala k les haya gustado o.o el "mini" especial de relleno mientras no tenia ni misera idea de los review que tenia que contestar nnU

---- siguiente capitulo: Las fan piden lemmon! 


End file.
